dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida kurono
Hida Kurono ''' is the main male character and the first-person narrator of the Fanfic Neo Highschool DxD . A second-year student of Kuoh Academy, Kurono is the Clone of Odin made by the Institute Pandora and Queen of Alice Gremory''s peerage. He's a former human of the Second era and holder of the Legacy left by Odin, The ultimate Spear Gungnir. History Hida Kurono was one of four successful God's clones created by Pandora Institute.After the destruction of the institute he was adopted by Hida family, one of strongest mercenaries family in japan, Kurono born with great power that he cannot control and accidently injured his sister because of it. After that incident Genjuro and Kaguya begin traning Kurono '''Jacob's Limbs '''to control his own power. On his 14th birthday, Genjuro sending him abroad to study and gain experience as a mercenary, that's where he got acquainted with Tsukuyomi ayane After a year, he back to kuoh and enrolled in kuoh academy because it was the closer school from home (the real reason is because kuoh academy headmaster is lucifer daughter so he can get maximum protection there,it proved useless since Tsukuyomi Hinata killed him) Powers & abilities '''Enhanced stamina - Upon becoming a reincarnated devil And training Jacob Limbs,Kurono developed a stronger stamina, which increases as the series progresses. Enhanced strength - '''Upon becoming a reincarnated devil And training Jacob Limbs, his strength also increased '''Queen - '''Being reincarnated with a Queen piece made Kurono able to use traits of the Rook, Bishop and Knight pieces. It is unknown if the piece in question was a mutation piece. '''Keen intellect: in addition to fighting skills, Kurono also has quite a strategic brain. He is fairly good at developping tactics even in the midst of a fierce battle to hold off the enemy and is referred to by Arina Argento as a very creative fighter. Jacob's Limbs Jacob's Limbs is a method of hand-to-hand combat of old that was continuously inherited from Jacob, to Moses, and finally to Martha. According to legends, a saint who mastered this would for sure beat to death an angel of destruction that leads 12,000 angels. Time manipulation Being odin clone gifted Kurono magic to manipulate the time * Restoration:'''kurono can restored the status of an object in the 24 hours time frame. He can repair damage done to objects, heal injuries or nullify an attack by returning it to before it was activated. * '''Future Eraser: '''kurono can erase an object time in the 10 second frame,for example: boosted gear can double the power each 10 second, kurono can erase that time and meke boosterd gear double the power in that time,this ability have 30 second cooldown and only can use 3x each day * 'Solitude Zero: '''kurono can stop time in within a 10 meter radius,allowing only himself and his comrade or anyone with the same or greater power, to act within the duration of stopped time.In the stopped time, Kurono can move his own body freely along with any object he touches that he wishes to move, allowing him to strike his defenseless enemies or move to a superior position. The objects that Kurono throws can momentarily move during stopped time before stopping.this ability only can use to stop 30 second time each day Gungnir(Fasel) this is Kurono only offense power when acting independently when he unequip with scale mail. It is basically a straight attack with super concentrated magical energy,but the destructive power is secondary effect, the true power is in original nature where it is like "''quantum computer" that is able to analyze and respond to the magical properties emitted by the opponent, before immediately encroaching it and making it his own; essentially an act of power snatching.the power of this attack is Depend on his demonic power = Delta Cross Combination attack Hida Kurono, Alice Gremory And Gilbert, by Using Gilbert magic to bend space around the Enemy and Alice and using Kurono Time Stop,allowing only his comrades can move, Alice can cut thousands of dimensions. this technique is almost inevitable,only people who can cancel Kurono stop time who can avoid it. Equipment 'Boosted Gear ' The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly dragons. It's say to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds. its originaly Alice Gremory sacred gear, but Kurono get a copy of it after alice give him Gifted Scale Mail via Balance Breaker. '''Balance Breaker:Gifted Scale Mail originaly this is Alice Gremory balance breaker, after she realize that her body can't hold Scale Mail, she use Transfer ability to transfer it to Kurono , the Scale Mail creates a Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Boosted Gear without the 10-second interval. plot Arc 1 part 1:The Beginning Red Dragon Princess * Kurono enter Kuoh Academy, Alice Gremory who claimed to be descendant of the Great Gremory clan and know his secret and try to recruit him to be her perrage, but Kurono refuse it because he want a normal life school live and do not want to be involved in the supernatural world for now * on the way home,Kurono see his companion when he still work as mercenary and try to call her, only for shoot with laser beam from floating crystal. * it turned out that it was not his companion but her evil little sister, kurono trying to fight but die because he off guard.DEAD END * The next day, however, he finds himself naked and completely unharmed on his bed, thinking it was all just a crazy dream sequence, only to find a naked redhead girl next to him. She says then that she used one of her pieces of the Evil Piece System, and now he's a queen piece and a servant of the house of Gremory * Alice introduce it to other members of her perrage,Himeno Hijiri,his classmate, and his comrade who is also a god clone from pandora institute, ikazuchi Ryuuga, alice said she have one more member,but he currently abroad. * Alice then invited him to try to recruit new members for her perrage, it turned out that the candidate member were his companion while still working as mercenaries,Tsukuyomi ayane. * Kurono and Ayane make a bet, if he win ayane will join the perrage, but if he lost, she want Alice help her to find a certain person with her connection(Alice father is current lucifer). * Kurono win with single shot of gungnir, They get a new Knight . * two days latter, Alice and her Perrage go to Headmaster room and meet the Headmaster, Alite Gremory, who Alice big sister And her Queen,Arina Argento * Alice now ready for her bet, if she win Rating Game, Alita must allow her to make new ORC, but if she lost, she must give up in Rating Game. * Traing arc begin stats Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Anom123 Category:Gods clone